Question: Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ \dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{2}{7}\right) = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $-\dfrac{2}{7}$ is $-\dfrac{7}{2}$. Therefore: $ \dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{2}{7}\right) = \dfrac{2}{3} \times \left(-\dfrac{7}{2}\right) $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{2}{7}\right)} = \dfrac{2 \times (-7)}{3 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{2}{7}\right)} = -\dfrac{14}{6} $ Simplify: $ -\dfrac{7}{3}$